


Running (into your arms)

by Solkatt2410



Series: I run to you [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: A bit of head-hopping, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Athlete Naruto, Barebacking, Biting, Blow Job, Confessions, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Sasuke, Cuddling, Dirty Talk, Explicit Consent, Face-Fucking, Fingering, Fluff, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Mentioned drunkeness, PWP, Rimming, Sappy saps, Sasuke in high-heels, Sixty-nine, Strength Kink, Swearing, Switching, jerking off, laughing during sex, marking kink, mentioned sexual harrassment, sorry about that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 09:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14590362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solkatt2410/pseuds/Solkatt2410
Summary: Naruto unclipped his phone and switched the music off, pulling his earphones out, top dangling from his hand as he entered the living room/ kitchen combo. A strangled noise a little to his right made him look up, meeting a familiar wide-eyed onyx stare."Oh! Uhm, hi?" Naruto laughed nervously, aware he should not be walking around half-naked in a shared home, and reached up to rub the back of his hair, fingers knotting in damp curls. "I wasn't expecting you home yet, you-!"Naruto cut himself off as his eyes registered more than dark eyes, mind slamming the brakes and screeching to a halt was the tight black dress he was wearing, slitted nearly to his hip that showed a strip of black lace and left his shoulders bare, together with the smokey, dark, eye makeup and the dark red lipstick. The man had legs for miles and Naruto could not look away, eyes darting between his painted mouth and bare skin.He barely recognized the raspy thick noise as his own voice when he swore softly,"Fuck."





	Running (into your arms)

**Author's Note:**

> Absolutely self-indulgent AU porn. Enjoy.
> 
> As you all know, Naruto belongs to Kishimoto.

Naruto pushed the door to his shared apartment open, wiping sweat of his brow, chest heaving with the huge gulps of air he was swallowing down. Music blared from his cordless in-ears, throbbing with bass, a counterpoint to his racing heart. There was a pleasant ache in his muscles, from hours spent running the forest trails around the city, and he had a stupid, happy grin etched all over his face. His feet hurt and he was eager to get into a shower, kicking his shoes off and pulling his socks off too, right there in the hallway. He would deal with it later. He dropped his water pack on the floor and walked into the apartment, yanking his clinging tank top over his head.

He loved running; it was an amazing outlet for his overabundance of energy and with trail running, he had found his niche. It was close to wild nature and completely exhausting. After years and years of training and competition, it showed, both in regard to his many won races and in the corded, lean muscle that defined his body. He had grown tall as he hit his late teens and his shoulders had widened, broadening him. His hair was still an unruly blond mop and his eyes bluer than the sky, but there were hints of the laughter lines he would have later now visible in his features. He loved it.

 _"I'm going to be the awesome-est old man ever, believe it! But first I'm gonna win the Olympics!”_ he would boast to his friends, earning him laughter and good luck slaps.

Still grinning, Naruto unclipped his phone and switched the music off, pulling his earphones out, top dangling from his hand as he entered the living room/ kitchen combo. A strangled noise a little to his right made him look up, meeting a familiar wide-eyed onyx stare.

"Oh! Uhm, hi?" Naruto laughed nervously, aware he should not be walking around half-naked in a shared home, and reached up to rub the back of his hair, fingers knotting in damp curls. "I wasn't expecting you home yet, you-!"

Naruto cut himself off as his eyes registered more than dark eyes, mouth dropping open at the scene before him. Sasuke was standing by the table, one foot propped up on it as he painted his nails, in an amazing display of flexibility. That in itself was not exactly common but it did occasionally happen. What had Naruto’s mind slamming the brakes and screeching to a halt was the tight black dress he was wearing, slitted nearly to his hip that showed a strip of black lace and left his shoulders bare, together with the smokey, dark, eye makeup and the dark red lipstick. The man had legs for miles and Naruto could not look away, eyes darting between his painted mouth and bare skin.

He barely recognized the raspy thick noise as his own voice when he swore softly,

"Fuck."

His hands were lax at his sides but he had not even heard his things fall to the floor.

Sasuke calmly capped the nail polish and straightened slightly, slim foot still on the table. A pair of strappy black three-inch heels stood innocently on the floor beside him. Naruto thought he would not mind if Sasuke stepped on _him_ and swore again, silently this time.

"I wasn't expecting you back so soon, either," Sasuke replied, voice infuriatingly steady when Naruto thought he might go insane.

"Uh- hrmm!" Naruto cleared his throat violently and tried again, "Yeah, uh, we finished early so I've been out for a while. You, uh, you going out?"

Sasuke arched an eyebrow at him and swept his eyes down over Naruto’s sweaty body and fuck, he was so fucked, because Sasuke’s mouth quirked up in a smug little smirk and Naruto could feel his already interested cock harden into a distressingly obvious erection but he wanted to smear Sasuke’s lipstick until it was a mess of red all over his mouth. Fuckity fuck.

"Hn. I was heading over to Itachi's club, he's hosting some thing tonight," Sasuke replied, waving a hand airily, and Naruto swallowed with difficulty when he shifted, the dress brushing over pale skin.

"You look good," Naruto managed, a raspy rumble that made Sasuke almost grin, finally putting his foot down on the floor.

Tall and slim, Naruto had always found him attractive, but his attitude had rubbed him raw. The first few years they knew each other had been fraught with fights and rivalry until they had eased into a sort-of friendship that eventually evolved into truly enjoying each other’s company. So they had decided to share an apartment in the later years of college.

There was just one teenie tiny problem.

Sasuke had never dressed like this before (at least not where _he_ could see).

Naruto was fucked. Or he hoped he was. No, wait. Or? Yeah, no, he _really_ hoped he was.

“Thanks,” Sasuke replied as he leaned his hip against the table, arms crossed comfortably, the dress parting along a long, smooth, pale leg. A noise, high and animalistic and entirely involuntary, slipped out of Naruto’s throat before he could stop it. Sasuke’s smirk was definitely a grin now. “Was your run good?”

If his life so depended on it, Naruto could not have said if Sasuke actually raked his gaze over him appreciatively or if it was an illusion of his own wishful thinking. If the tension in the room was his imagination or not.

“Y-yeah, it was, took the long route, you know, over the- the-… Jesus, Sasuke, are you serious?” Naruto asked bluntly, voice a ragged mess, his previous sentence derailing completely when the man bent over and slipped the heels on.

“Hm? With the dress?” Sasuke questioned, eyes half-lidded as he fiddled with the straps.

“With this conversation,” Naruto clarified, hands flying through the air in an agitated burst of motion, and Sasuke glanced up, smirking again.

“Hn. How so?”

“Jesus,” Naruto groaned, raking a hand through his hair, and actually shut his eyes when the man rose because no.

Nope.

He could not watch him walk, he would do something irredeemably stupid if he did. He could hear the clicks of the heels on the floor as Sasuke walked and he shifted forward without thinking, wanted to meet him, to be closer. He opened his eyes when Sasuke stopped in front of him and stared at him, unaccustomed to raising his gaze to look him in the eye. His breath stuttered at the look on Sasuke’s face, confusion pulling his brows together, apprehension the corners of his mouth down, and hope glittering like sunlight in his dark eyes.

“I thought you only dated girls,” Sasuke stated but his voice lifted a tiny bit at the end, making it a question without actually asking, and Naruto reached out and brushed his fingertips over Sasuke’s bare thigh, skin warm and soft.

“I _only date girls_ , bastard, because I keep comparing the guys to you within minutes of meeting them,” Naruto replied, a bite in the gravel, and Sasuke’s jaw slackened slightly. Naruto grinned sharply, enjoying the fact that he had surprised the man. Emboldened, he put both hands on Sasuke’s hips, rubbing circles over his sides with his thumbs. Sasuke swayed forward, into the touch, seemingly without noticing. “I’ve lost count of my one-night-stands. Besides, it’s not like you date, either.”

“Too busy,” Sasuke murmured, gaze darting between his eyes and his lips, and Naruto arched an eyebrow, leaning closer.

“Busy with what?” he wondered, sotto-voce, and Sasuke breathed,

“Imagining this.”

Then he closed the minute space between them and pressed their lips together in a desperate kiss, hands wrapping around Naruto’s arms to tug him closer. Groaning, Naruto slipped his hands around and cupped Sasuke’s ass, pulling them flush together as he kissed back with zeal. The man’s dress did nothing to conceal the fact that he was equally hard and Naruto rocked their hips together in tiny circles, biting at Sasuke’s lips and sliding their tongues together in a frenzy of want. Sasuke pulled him closer, hitching his leg up around Naruto’s hip, and they both moaned when it brought them tighter together. Naruto broke the kiss to trail wet lips down Sasuke’s jaw and neck, sucking at the sensitive skin until he was littered with bruises, and Sasuke just tilted his head back with ragged pants, gasping at particularly hard sucks. Naruto straightened to look at him, grinning at the sight of the red lipstick smeared across Sasuke’s chin and his swollen lips. Sasuke, gaze half-lidded with pleasure, smirked back, lazy and inviting, and Naruto growled softly and picked him up, turning and pushing them against the wall behind him.

“You’re so fucking hot,” Naruto murmured, lips brushing Sasuke’s, as the man wrapped both legs around his waist, dress bunching over his thighs.

“You’re not too bad,” Sasuke replied, amusement tinging his teasing, and Naruto growled playfully and nipped at his skin.

“Watch it, pretty,” he whispered, looking into eyes blown wide with desire as he rocked their hips together, using the wall as counter-pressure. Sasuke just tilted his head back and moaned, a drawn out _nng_ that made Naruto’s stomach clench. A little desperate, he urgently asked, “What do you want, Sasuke?”

Sasuke opened his eyes again and gave him a fresh smirk, lips parted around pants, and Naruto had to kiss him.

“What do _you_ want?” he countered when they finally split, breathless and rough, and Naruto’s insistent rocking stuttered in a thrust that made Sasuke gasp.

“ _God_!” Naruto swore, burying his face in Sasuke’s neck, teeth bared because it may not have been explicit permission, but it sure seemed to be heading there, and _fuck_ , his self-control was apparently _severely_ lacking when Sasuke was thrown into the mix. “I wanna m-make out, just like th-this, want to blow you with your thighs around my head, _ah_ , wanna fuck you, have you come on my fingers, on my cock, want to do the same with you in m-me, a-and I want to eat you out until you’re begging to come. F-fuck, there’s _a lot_ I want with you.”

Naruto stopped talking to laugh, shoulders shaking, because he wanted _so much_. Wanted all the dirty little things and the sweet nothings, wanted to take him to dinner, make him breakfast, watch movies and cuddle. Wanted to be tied up and ridden, wanted to welcome him home with kisses.

Sasuke shuddered in his arms and Naruto glanced up then leaned back to stare because Sasuke’s face was completely flushed, eyes blown huge, and he twitched with every move of their hips.

“Shit, you okay?” he asked, abruptly worried, and Sasuke nodded quickly, hands coming up to frame his face, and Naruto answered his eager mouth with a groan. A couple of seconds went by before the gears clicked in Naruto’s mind and he grinned into the messy kiss.

“Shut up,” Sasuke grumbled against his lips before he could say anything and Naruto kept his mouth shut because now he knew Sasuke liked dirty talk and that was a secret he would take full advantage of, but _later_.

“Can I eat you out?” Naruto blurted when Sasuke let him have his mouth back and Sasuke’s legs tightened around his waist abruptly as he hissed,

“Fuck, _yes_!”

Naruto kissed him hard, plundered his mouth until Sasuke was gasping, hips moving in eager thrusts against his own. Then he started down Sasuke’s body, trailed his tongue along sharp collarbones, bit at the soft skin at the inside of his arm, drew an intoxicating breath of sweat and Sasuke’s deo. The dress was in the way so he trusted Sasuke would either stand or hang on as he moved a hand to rub his thumb over one of his nipples until it was a hard little nub under the smooth black fabric, then he pressed his mouth to it and the noise Sasuke made, a drawn out wordless moan, made heat curl like flames in his belly.

“Can you stand?” Naruto rasped against his chest, straightening slightly, and Sasuke wavered then let out a frustrated grunt and shook his head.

“Doubt it,” he replied, the shadow of a pout in his voice, and Naruto wanted to laugh and tease, but he was too far gone to be bothered.

“Hang on,” he murmured and hoisted Sasuke up properly, backing away from the wall and stepping over to the couch instead, letting Sasuke down on the armrest. Pressing a kiss to the sensitive spot beneath his ear, Naruto ordered, “Turn over.”

Sasuke complied without protest and hung onto the backrest as he twisted around on one foot and bent over, resting his hips on the armrest, propped up on one elbow. Naruto brushed his hair away and kissed the back of his neck as he ran his hands down Sasuke’s body, then knelt behind him on the floor and pushed his dress up as he caressed his legs.

“Fuck, I love your legs,” Naruto mumbled and heard Sasuke draw after a breath he promptly lost in a moan as Naruto leaned forward and kissed the inside of his thigh. Dress bunched around his waist, Naruto groaned at the sight of black lace boxers. “God, that’s sexy.”

Sasuke just laughed breathlessly. Naruto pressed his nose against the edge of the lace and pressed sucking kisses against the warm skin where thigh and groin met. The smell of arousal and musk was strong but clean, and Naruto figured Sasuke must have showered earlier. Hooking his fingers in the lace, he carefully pulled the boxers down and helped Sasuke step out of them, then he ran warm hands over Sasuke’s back and down his ass, nudging his legs apart until he fit between them comfortably. He knew Sasuke shaved but it was another thing entirely to be allowed to _touch_ , skin all smooth and soft.

“You good?” Naruto asked, running his hands up and down Sasuke’s legs, fingers dancing over the straps of his heels, and the man moaned appreciatively.

“Mm, ‘m good,” Sasuke replied, sounding keyed up and blissed out at the same time.

Naruto cupped his buttocks and squeezed and pushed in a gentle but intense massage that had Sasuke rocking his hips with the motions, panting. Naruto leaned forward and pressed lingering kisses to the end of his spine, following the tail bones down with small sucks and licks until Sasuke made an impatient noise and mumbled, a hint of warning in his voice,

“Naruto…”

Naruto chuckled silently and did as asked, spreading Sasuke’s cheeks apart just a little further and licking a wet stripe across his pink hole. Sasuke’s hips jumped and he made a humming noise filled with pleasure. Naruto grinned.

He took his time, learning Sasuke’s body as he moved. Soft kisses would get him hints of laughter and restless shifting, licks elicited hums and heavy breaths depending on pressure, and sucking at the rim earned him gasps and moans. When Sasuke was boneless, rocking back against him with tiny motions, Naruto continued, licked and pushed forward, dipping inside his body with quick flicks and hard thrusts. He hummed in approval as Sasuke keened and got a shudder and a gasp and a curse.

He alternated between sucking and licking at the puckered outer edges and pushing his tongue inside in quick thrusts until Sasuke’s legs were shaking and his own jaw ached, saliva smeared across his face and Sasuke’s skin. The pale man was getting more vocal with every switch, protesting the withdrawal before relaxing into the licks, gasping at the thrusts, and he keened loudly when Naruto carefully pushed the tip of a finger in along his tongue, reaching deeper.

“ _Nnngh_ \- N-Naruto, y-you nnnn-need to- I- I- _ah!_ ” Sasuke stammered, breaking off on a loud gasp as Naruto pushed in fully and pressed down in a slow but relentless slide. Naruto hummed in amusement when Sasuke cried out and clenched around him when he found his prostate. He kept a steady pressure on the gland as he sucked at the rim before thrusting his tongue inside deeply, rolling his finger back and forth gently.

Sasuke’s legs buckled and Naruto followed when he slumped forward, resting against the couch, and Sasuke keened, shaking underneath him. Shifting slightly, Naruto reached around and wrapped his hand around Sasuke’s hard cock, head slick with precum as he twisted his hand over it.

“ _Oh_ \- _Naruto_ , fuck, I’m-! _Aah!”_ Sasuke cut himself off with a cry, spilling over Naruto's fingers and staining the dress, writhing with pleasure as Naruto worked him through it.

Muscles clenched rhythmically around him and heat and satisfaction pooled heavy in Naruto's gut, drinking in the keening sounds and sharp gasps Sasuke made greedily. Sasuke’s hips jerked in his hold as the man shuddered, moaning half-broken pleas and his name. Eventually, the spasms turned sporadic, and Sasuke protested softly, voice wrecked,

“ _Mmnnh_ , s-stop, ‘s t-too mm-much..”

Naruto eased back, pressing soft butterfly kisses over Sasuke’s skin as he very gently rubbed small circles against the puckered muscle, relishing in the hum of pleasure Sasuke gave, relaxing into the careful attention. The man was boneless, body still flushed, and Naruto straightened after a moment, putting his hands at Sasuke’s waist.

“Come down, love,” he murmured and Sasuke slid off the couch in an ungraceful heap and Naruto made sure to catch him, wrapping strong arms around him and lowering him carefully to the floor. Sasuke turned onto his side beside him, reaching out and cupping his cheek in his hand, with something like reverence in his eyes. Naruto grinned and nuzzled into his palm, stretching out next to him, and entangling their legs as he curled an arm around Sasuke’s waist, pulling him closer.

“You look stupid,” Sasuke whispered and Naruto burst out laughing.

“You look fucked,” he replied, grinning, and Sasuke reached out and wiped at the smeared lipstick around his mouth.

“Hn. You’re gross, shower,” Sasuke ordered and Naruto smiled and pet his messed up hair down.

“Join me,” he murmured and Sasuke nodded but snuggled closer, pressing his face against Naruto’s shoulder.

“You're buying me a new dress,” Sasuke whispered and Naruto lost his reply with a gasp when the man sucked a stinging bruise into his skin, soothing it with the press of his tongue.

“O-only if you wear it for me,” Naruto mumbled and Sasuke shrugged, running his free hand down Naruto’s bare skin.

“I will if I like it.”

“And thigh highs,” Naruto added, arching into the touch, and Sasuke hummed, low and pleased.

“Sure.”

Naruto moaned softly, burying his nose in Sasuke’s hair, hips canting forward as the man's hand skirted over his abs, trailing teasingly low. Pleasure sparked in the wake of Sasuke’s hand, tracking flames of desire over his skin, and Naruto bit his lip, arm tightening around Sasuke’s waist. Sasuke hummed, sounding pleased, and slipped his hand under Naruto’s shorts.

“Hot,” Sasuke murmured, wrapping slender fingers around him, and Naruto chuckled between gasps of pleasure.

“What did you expect?” he asked breathlessly, hard enough to ache, Sasuke’s fingers almost chilly around his length. He had been too focused on Sasuke to realize just how hot and bothered he was himself.

Sasuke did not reply, just hummed, a victorious smile in his voice, and started moving, slipping his hand up and then down, spreading slick precum over his fingers and down silky skin. Naruto’s hips stuttered into the touch and he groaned through clenched teeth, nuzzling into Sasuke’s soft hair that smelled of vanilla and cedar and his usual hair mousse.

“T-tighter,” he mumbled, chasing after pleasure that was just this side of too good, and Sasuke obliged, grip firming. “O-oh, Jesus..”

“Afraid ‘s just me,” Sasuke replied teasingly and Naruto laughed, breaking off with a loud, half-choked gasp as he spilled over Sasuke's hand, hips pressing up and spine bowing as he gave in to pleasure crashing down over him like a wave.

He whimpered, oversensitive, and Sasuke let go but brushed fingertips over him instead, bliss zinging through his body with every feathery touch.

“C’m here,” Naruto slurred, tugging the man closer, and Sasuke gave in as Naruto slumped back, stretching out on top of him.

“Shower,” Sasuke reminded him but he was playing with Naruto’s hair, smoothing the strands down and then making them stand on edge. Naruto sighed, blissful, as he ran his hands down Sasuke’s back, smiling when the man wriggled closer.

“Gimme a moment,” he mumbled, basking in the feelings running through his body, and Sasuke tugged gently at a lock of hair.

“I will leave you here if you fall asleep, don’t doubt that,” he warned, laughter in his voice, and Naruto cracked an eye open and lifted his head, staring at him in dismay.

“Meanie,” he protested, grinning as a smirk tugged Sasuke’s lips up and the man arched an eyebrow at him.

“I missed a good party and likely a hot one-night stand because of you and you ruined my dress, don’t think I won’t,” he threatened and Naruto pushed himself up, Sasuke moving until he was sitting across Naruto’s lap, thighs on either side of him.

“Like I wasn’t better than a one-night stand,” the blond protested indignantly and Sasuke shrugged in nonchalance.

“You’re okay,” he replied and Naruto growled playfully, baring his teeth, and Sasuke grinned, chuckling.

“Up. Get that off and shower with me and I’ll show you ‘okay’,” Naruto ordered and Sasuke shrugged a shoulder again.

“Or you could undress me,” he suggested, voice perfectly calm, as if it was an everyday occurrence, and Naruto narrowed his eyes at him.

“I would, but I’ll probably rip something, and unless you’re fine with making out with me I’m going to brush my teeth,” he replied and Sasuke’s face scrunched in a disgusted grimace.

“Hn, fine,” he conceded, sliding off, and Naruto climbed to his feet and held his hands out, helping Sasuke up.

“Chop chop,” Naruto ordered, clapping his hands together, then tugged his messy shorts and boxers off and picked his phone up off the floor, giving Sasuke a perfect view of his ass as he bent over. The same choked sound he had heard before slipped out of the man and Naruto grinned over his shoulder at him as he put his phone on the dresser in the room. “Fucking knew it, you think I’m hot, admit it.”

“Shut up,” Sasuke replied, cheeks flushed, and Naruto laughed as he walked into the bathroom, followed by muttered curses and the rustle of someone undressing quickly.

He brushed his teeth with a borderline unhealthy amount of toothpaste and Sasuke came in before he was finished and wrapped his arms around his waist, soft cock nestling against his butt as he pressed a kiss to the nape of his neck. Naruto’s eyes crinkled in a smile and he reached up with his free hand and entwined their fingers, Sasuke’s tightening around his.

“You’re way better than any one-night stand, Naruto,” Sasuke murmured against his spine and Naruto nudged him towards the shower so he could spit out the toothpaste. Finishing up quickly, he followed Sasuke into the shower and wrapped the man in a tight hug before he could start the water.

“Thank you,” he murmured and Sasuke breathed out a soft sigh and wrapped his arms over his, tilting his head back to rest on Naruto’s shoulder. Naruto kissed his jaw and cheek and Sasuke smiled a little, eyes closed.

“You know you need water for a shower, right?” Sasuke mumbled and Naruto dropped his head to his shoulder with a laugh.

“Okay, okay, just make it hot,” he replied and Sasuke reached out and turned the temperature up before he turned the shower head away and started the water. Naruto leaned back slightly when Sasuke turned in his arms and spluttered when Sasuke immediately doused him in hot water. Coughing, he showed the man away, rubbing at his eyes. “Hey! You don’t have to be mean about it!”

“You make it too easy,” Sasuke replied, voice muffled by the water, and Naruto blinked at him, watching water run in rivulets down his lean body for a moment before he raised his gaze to a smug smirk.

“I know. You recover too quickly,” Naruto complained, used to Sasuke pranking him when he was distracted, which was way too often. Reaching out, he took the shower head from Sasuke once the man was done and drenched himself properly.

“Wash my hair?” Sasuke requested, voice low, and Naruto opened his eyes again, smiling.

“Sure,” he murmured and took the offered shampoo, giving Sasuke the shower head back. He poured some in his palm then closed the bottle and set it back on the shelf to his left, then reached out and ran his hands over Sasuke’s hair. He was gentle as he rubbed the shampoo in, working his fingers through dark strands, and Sasuke sighed and leaned into his hands, eyes shut. Naruto stepped closer, pressing their bodies together, and the man relaxed against him. “Okay?”

“Mm,” Sasuke hummed and Naruto took the shower head and washed the shampoo out, carefully aiming the water to not get it in Sasuke’s eyes.

“Same conditioner?” Naruto asked, eyeing the bottles, and Sasuke nodded, arms wrapping loosely around his waist, the hot water washing over their legs. Repeating the process, Naruto let the conditioner set for a while and instead took the cinnamon scented body wash they both used and started massaging Sasuke’s back and shoulders. Sasuke groaned, deep and heartfelt, and Naruto chuckled and asked, “Want a massage later? A proper one?”

“Are you bribing me?” Sasuke questioned, disbelieving, and Naruto smiled.

“No, not really. I get to touch you so I’m good,” he replied and Sasuke groaned again, now in embarrassed protest.

“You’re too sweet, Jesus.”

“Thank you.” Naruto grinned, running his hands over Sasuke’s shoulders and down his arms, then gently pushed Sasuke back so he could wash his front as well, taking care to wash the mess he had made off completely. He knew how much it itched.

“Gimme,” Sasuke demanded, putting the shower head in its stand and angling it down. Naruto handed him the body wash and Sasuke ran his hands over his chest, working up a lather. Naruto hummed deeply at the attention the man paid him, hands firm and moving in wide circles that rubbed the work-out pain from Naruto’s muscles.

“Have I told you I like that or do you have some kind of super sense for how-to-turn-Naruto-into-goo?” he asked and Sasuke smirked.

“Not telling,” he replied and Naruto chuckled, slipping his hands around to grab Sasuke’s buttocks in revenge. Sasuke jolted slightly then hummed, pressing back into his hands.

Naruto breathed out deeply as Sasuke’s hands slid down and between his thighs, gliding against his cock, and shifted to give him space. Sasuke glanced up at him, eyes smouldering, and smirked wryly. Naruto’s breath hitched when the man cupped his balls, fingertips ghosting over his perineum, and he leaned his cheek heavily against Sasuke’s. He wanted to take the man to bed, have him on soft sheets with space to move on, and wanted to be touched in return.

Naruto crouched down when Sasuke finished with him, hard and heavy, and ran his soapy hands over his legs, squeezing gently. He brushed against Sasuke’s half-hard cock when he got to his thighs and bit his lip as he watched it fill out under his gaze. He glanced up at Sasuke who was watching him through half-lidded eyes and made a quick decision, getting back on his feet.

“Lean back,” he told him as he reached for the shower head and washed out the conditioner carefully, running his fingers through Sasuke’s hair. He handed the man the shower head to wash off then washed his own hair with brutal efficiency and rinsed equally quickly.

“What’s with the rush?” Sasuke asked, sounding mildly curious, and Naruto wiped the water from his eyes then gave him a toothy grin.

“I just want you in my bed,” he replied and Sasuke’s eyes darkened as he bit his lip, whole body angling towards him. Naruto had to fight to keep his hands to himself and murmured as he turned the water off, “Hurry up, love.”

He roughly toweled himself dry and barely gave Sasuke time to twist his hair in a towel and dry off before he cupped his jaw and kissed him hard. Sasuke met him readily, tongue gliding against his own as he explored the man’s mouth, arms coming up to wrap around the blond’s waist. Naruto moved his right hand to the back of the man’s neck and wrapped the other around his shoulders to pull him closer.

Sasuke mumbled something Naruto did not catch against his lips but followed when the man moved them and his back hit the door after a few steps. He spread his legs as Sasuke nudged them apart and stepped in, pressing them flush together. Naruto moaned into the kiss when Sasuke reached down and adjusted their erections until they were aligned, rocking into him. Naruto shifted, moved until he could press his palm against the small of Sasuke’s back, guiding his hips in thrusts that had them both panting.

“Bed,” Naruto insisted, biting at Sasuke’s already kiss swollen lips and Sasuke groaned in protest.

“Why? This ’s fine,” he mumbled, chasing after him when the blond broke their kiss, sucking at his bottom lip.

“It’s hard to sixty-nine standing up,” Naruto replied, grinning, and Sasuke’s entire body jolted against his own.

“Then move,” Sasuke demanded, nipping at his collarbones, and Naruto reached out and opened the door, sending them stumbling out into the hallway. He grabbed Sasuke’s hand and tugged him down the hall, fingers entwined, and Sasuke only stopped him to push him against the wall and ravage his mouth.

Naruto tumbled them onto his unmade bed the moment they stepped into his room, swinging Sasuke around to land beside him. Sasuke moved up on the bed, burrowing into his pillows with a hum, legs spread invitingly open. Naruto grinned again, crawling up to sprawl out on top of the man, and Sasuke pressed his thighs around his hips, holding him close as he smoothed his hands down his back.

“You’re fucking perfect,” Naruto whispered, pushing Sasuke’s wet hair out of his face, the towel falling apart under him, and Sasuke turned and kissed his palm.

“Thanks,” he replied, lips brushing over Naruto’s skin, and Naruto traced his lips with his fingertips, brushing his thumb along the lower one. Sasuke crossed his legs over Naruto’s thighs, pushing him closer, and Naruto rocked against him, breath hitching when Sasuke tilted his head and sucked his fingers into his mouth.

“I wanna suck you off,” he murmured, watching Sasuke’s mouth wrap around his fingers, tongue dancing around them. A flush rose in Sasuke’s cheeks as he continued talking, whispering, “I want to lick you, trace my tongue over your skin, taste you with your hands in my hair.”

Sasuke’s moan vibrated across his fingertips and Naruto chuckled breathlessly, rubbing the pad of his thumb across Sasuke’s nipple. He moved his fingers experimentally in a careful in-out motion, and when Sasuke’s gaze found his, eyes blown wide open, he continued, lips parted with heavy breaths.

“That feels so good,” he whispered, stomach clenching with want as he watched the man suck at his fingers. Breathing out shakily, voice rough, he murmured, “I want you to finger me.”

Sasuke opened his eyes again, slightly wide eyed, and pulled back, slender fingers closing around Naruto’s wrist.

“You- I thought you wanted to fuck me?” Sasuke asked, eyebrow arched, and Naruto rolled his eyes and leaned down to nudge their noses together.

“Of course I want to,” he replied, rocking his hips a little more insistently against Sasuke’s to prove how he was fully onboard with that idea. “I don’t really care in what order we do this, I just want you.” Abruptly uncertain, he asked, “Unless you don’t want to? That’s fine, I jus-”

“Fuck, Naruto, _yes_ , I want to fuck you. I really do,” Sasuke said, cupping his cheek, and Naruto pressed into his palm. “I didn’t realize you were serious, that you actually wanted me to.”

“Heh. Sure I do,” Naruto replied, voice softer with emotion, and Sasuke propped himself up on an elbow and kissed him deeply, running his hand through his hair.

“Then yes, God yes, I want to fuck you,” Sasuke murmured hotly against his lips and Naruto grinned and kissed him again.

“Good, ‘cause I’ve gotten myself off to that idea so many times,” he confessed and Sasuke slumped back with a groan.

“Jesus, you’re going to kill me,” Sasuke complained, flushed rosy, and Naruto winked.

“You’re hot. It was inevitable, especially since you started fucking painting your nails like earlier,” he explained and Sasuke opened his eyes to stare at him.

“So you ran out of the room the first time because…?”

“I got ridiculously hard.” Naruto grinned and Sasuke leaned his head back and laughed, the sound making Naruto beam.

“Hn. Want to know why I don’t let you walk around the house naked?” Sasuke asked, smiling, and Naruto frowned, nodding. It had confused him when Sasuke had asked him to stop but he had respected the man’s wishes. “I want to jump you every time I see you shirtless. You’re gorgeous, especially sweaty and panting after a run.”

“We could have done this so much sooner,” Naruto groaned, dropping his forehead onto Sasuke’s shoulder, and the man’s laugh reverberated through his chest.

“Hn. I’m not in a hurry,” Sasuke replied as Naruto kissed his way down the man’s chest, wiggling loose from Sasuke’s tight grip on his hips.

“Good. ‘Cause I’m going to keep you here until we can’t see straight,” Naruto promised, pushing his nose into Sasuke’s belly button in an attempt at tickling him. Sasuke pushed his fingers through his hair, the damp head of his cock pressed against Naruto’s chest, and Naruto nudged it aside as he kissed the soft skin along Sasuke’s hip down to the inside of his thigh. Sasuke groaned quietly then murmured softly,

“I, _mm_ , tend to bite. Is that- are you okay with that?”

Naruto glanced up and smiled slightly, brushing his lips over soft skin as he replied,

“Yeah. I like marks, just don’t bite through the skin. That shit hurts.”

“Don’t worry, I’d never want to do that.” Sasuke grimaced then jolted when Naruto pressed his nose against his groin and breathed in his scent. He smiled when Sasuke’s hand in his hair tightened in response and the man’s voice was breathy when he asked, “Lube?”

“Probably under the pillow,” Naruto answered, voice muffled slightly, and Sasuke dug around for a while as Naruto continued to kiss at the junction of his thigh and pelvis, brushing against his sack as he moved.

“Hey,” Sasuke murmured and Naruto shifted and looked up at him again, cheek resting on top of his thigh. Sasuke brandished the bottle of lube he had found and asked, “How do you want to do this?”

Naruto smiled and countered, mimicking the man from earlier,

“How do you?”

“Naruto..” Sasuke sighed and Naruto chuckled, pressing a kiss to pale skin. Sasuke was quiet for a moment then he mumbled, “A little late maybe but do we need condoms?”

“I don’t mind the mess and I’m clean,” Naruto replied, half-shrugging, and Sasuke hummed softly.

“Same.”

“I figured,” Naruto grinned up at him and Sasuke reached out and poked his cheek.

“Moron. Are you coming up here or what?” Sasuke complained and Naruto sat up on his knees and looked at him.

“How do you want me?” he asked, serious now, and Sasuke made a twist-around motion and mumbled,

“Just straddle me.”

Naruto’s cheeks heated up as he flushed, biting his lip as he crawled up beside Sasuke, the man’s hand a grounding weight on his hip. He winked cheekily at Sasuke and heard the man snort as he twisted around and put his knees on either side of his chest. Warm hands settled over his hips, rubbing gently, and Naruto relaxed into the touch with a soft hum.

“Okay?” Sasuke asked, a hint of worry in his voice, and Naruto glanced over his shoulder at the frowning man with a smile.

“I’m good. Just, over-excited,” he answered and Sasuke nodded, hands moving in soothing caresses up and down his thighs.

“I’ll take it easy, don’t worry,” Sasuke murmured and Naruto snorted and grinned challengingly.

“Oh, get off your high-horse, you’re hardly that good,” he replied and Sasuke rolled his eyes and pinched his butt. Naruto jumped and laughed, turning forward again. He smiled to himself as Sasuke ran his hands all over his body and leaned down, hands on Sasuke’s thighs, nudging them apart again. He trailed his lips down Sasuke’s thigh then grinned and gently sucked one of his balls into his mouth. Sasuke hissed and his cock twitched, hands tightening over Naruto’s legs.

“Fuck,” he mumbled and Naruto felt goosebumps break out over his skin as Sasuke’s breath washed over his exposed ass.

Pleased with the reaction, he switched and gave the other testicle the same attention, hands smoothing over Sasuke’s skin. He let go and licked his way up Sasuke’s hard cock, tracing the veins under silky skin with his tongue, and Sasuke’s hips pressed up against him impatiently. Naruto wrapped his lips over the engorged head and sucked gently, pressing his tongue against the edges and gently into the slit. He tasted salty and a little sweet, and Naruto wrapped a hand around the base and lifted it slightly so he could suck it into his mouth. He grinned when he heard Sasuke curse and his stomach clenched in anticipation when his hands vanished and he heard the click of the bottle of lube. Sasuke’s cock was hot and heavy on his tongue and Naruto sucked at it almost lazily, tracing the edges of the smooth head.

Naruto jolted when one of Sasuke’s hands wrapped around his cock and he moaned around him, hips stuttering forward into the touch. Sasuke chuckled silently and Naruto pulled back with a gasp when slippery fingers came to rest against his hole, just touching him. Sasuke stroked him slowly as he started rubbing his lubed fingers over his entrance, gliding over him, and Naruto moaned wantonly. He tried to push back against the touch, heat curling through his body, but Sasuke just shifted with him. Frustrated, he focused on Sasuke’s hard cock again, wrapping his lips around him and gliding down until his throat protested. Sasuke groaned and Naruto hummed with pleasure when the man slipped a finger into him, relaxing into the touch easily.

“Do you like this?” Sasuke asked quietly, sounding a bit distracted, and Naruto clenched around his finger, humming in agreement. Sasuke hissed and his cock twitched in his mouth, leaking precum that Naruto swallowed, eyes crinkling in smug satisfaction. “I mean, not right now, in general? Getting fingered?”

Naruto sighed mentally; if Sasuke could think of complex questions he needed to up his game. Humming, just to answer, he set a rhythm to his ups and downs, letting go of the base as he sank further down on each bob. Sasuke’s hips jolted up when he cupped his sack in his hands and rolled it gently, pushing into Naruto’s mouth, and Naruto groaned, flushing. Oh.

Letting go, he grasped Sasuke’s hips in his hands and adjusted his position slightly, then moved them to grab his ass. Sasuke slipped another finger inside him in a smooth easy glide and Naruto’s thoughts stuttered with the haze of pleasure that rolled through him when the man touched his prostate. Muscles clenching involuntarily, he rocked back against Sasuke’s hand and swore when the man just went along with his motions again. He sucked hard at the head of his erection then set up a quick, hard rhythm, and when Sasuke moaned and his hips jumped, Naruto urged him on with his hands. Sasuke gasped and cried out, muscles shaking in restraint, and Naruto tugged him up into his mouth.

“Fuck, y-you want me to- Naruto, holy hell, are you- _fuck!_ Okay, _okay!_ Shit,” Sasuke cursed as Naruto dragged his teeth over his sensitive skin, not particularly hard but enough to be felt, and the blond hummed victoriously. Sasuke swore but let go and thrust up as Naruto dipped down and Naruto groaned brokenly, basking in the uninhibited feeling.

Sasuke gasped and arched up to press his cheek against Naruto’s thigh, biting into caramel skin, and Naruto jolted at the sting of pain then moaned at the thought of the mark it surely left. Sasuke started meeting the rolls of his hips with three fingers and Naruto’s head swam with pleasure, lost between the slick digits stretching him open and the numbness in his lips as Sasuke fucked his mouth. He was still urging the man on, hands gripping his ass greedily and pulling him closer, letting him know without words that _yes, he wanted this, it was okay, good._

The pleasure went from rolling waves washing through his body to a sharp crash of bliss in hardly a second and Naruto barely had time to pull off and draw for breath before Sasuke touched his prostate again and he came with a hoarse cry, face pressed into Sasuke’s hip. He shook under Sasuke’s hands, stomach clenching repeatedly with each new wave of euphoria.

“N-Naruto..” Sasuke panted, hips moving in small, aborted thrusts, and Naruto pulled enough of his sanity back from the white haze of bliss and wrapped a hand around the man’s length, swallowing him down again. He hummed around him, stroking him firmly, and Sasuke came with a murmur of his name and an incoherent jumble of praise and curses.

Pulling away, Naruto put his head back down on the man’s thigh, breathing in his scent with a content grin. He stroked his fingertips over Sasuke’s softening cock and he jolted, hands tightening around Naruto’s hips.

“You’re so smooth,” Naruto mumbled, voice scratchy and thick, and Sasuke hummed.

“Hn. Get up, I want to dry off,” he ordered and Naruto obeyed, listing to the side and swinging his leg over high above Sasuke to avoid accidentally kicking him. Sasuke rolled away as Naruto brought his leg down and twisted around awkwardly, flopping down on the bed the moment he was acceptable turned the right way. He watched as Sasuke used the damp towel he had previously been lying on to wipe away Naruto’s cum from his chest and hand before tossing it to the foot of the bed.

“C’m here,” Naruto whispered as Sasuke turned back to him, holding an arm out in invitation, and Sasuke scooted down and snuggled into his side, head tucked under his chin. Naruto held him close as the man ran his fingers through the strands of blond hair spread over his chest, legs entangling.

“You’re a bit crazy,” Sasuke murmured, pressing a kiss against his collarbone, and Naruto hummed and nodded, eyes shut.

“You turn me on,” he replied softly, caressing Sasuke’s side, and the man chuckled quietly.

“You seem to enjoy it,” he remarked and Naruto nodded again, grinning.

“I enjoy it a lot,” he answered and Sasuke arched back to kiss his jaw, and Naruto turned to press a kiss to his forehead, then added, “And yes, I like being fingered, to answer your question.”

“I realized,” Sasuke mumbled, tracing his muscles with gentle fingers, and Naruto hugged him closer, content to just lie there. After a while, Sasuke shifted until they were pressed together, soft-cock resting against Naruto’s hip, and whispered slowly, “I want to ride you.”

Naruto cracked an eye open and was about to reply when Sasuke’s hand stilled as he sighed deeply and fell asleep on top of him. Smothering a laugh, Naruto reached out with his free hand and tugged the cover over them, making sure Sasuke was completely covered. He rested his cheek against Sasuke’s head, nuzzling into silky hair, and Sasuke mumbled nonsense in his sleep and tried to get closer. Heart full, Naruto watched him sleep until his eyelids grew heavy and he blinked and did not open them again, fast asleep.

* * *

 

Naruto woke up slowly, body heavy and warm, and it took him a while to understand what had woken him. There was no daylight coming in through the window, only the soft yellow glow of a streetlight, so he assumed it was night-time. He must have napped for quite a while.

A rustle and a breathed curse behind him made him tense for a moment before what he and Sasuke had been doing earlier came back to him. He wondered why the man was up as he stretched a bit and rolled over to look at him. Sasuke had turned so his back was towards him, facing the open room, and Naruto was about to reach out and pull him back into his arms when the man started moving, sharp little motions that were unmistakable.

“Are you jerking off?” he mumbled, voice sleep-slurred and confused, and Sasuke yelped and tossed around, eyes wide open as they stared at each other. A few seconds went by and Naruto watched with curiosity as Sasuke slowly turned beet red and then hid in the pillow with a mortified groan, tugging the cover up as well for extra measure. Naruto chuckled and burrowed down under it as well, reaching out and pulling gently at one of Sasuke’s wrists. “It’s okay.”

“It’s creepy,” Sasuke whined into the pillow and Naruto grinned sleepily, tugging a little at his arm again.

“I don’t mind. Why didn’t you wake me up if you wanted more sex?” he questioned and Sasuke let him pull his hand down but did not look up, just pressed his face harder into the pillow.

“You seemed tired,” Sasuke replied and Naruto rolled his eyes.

“Not too tired for more sex, jeez. I’m twenty-four, not sixty.”

Sasuke snorted quietly and Naruto shifted forward until he could press his hardening cock against Sasuke’s hip.

“See?” he breathed against Sasuke’s shoulder, mouthing at his skin, and Sasuke reached out and tangled his fingers in his hair. Pushing closer, Naruto mumbled, “Do you want me to finish you off?”

Sasuke did not reply but shook his head, finally twisting enough to look at him, and Naruto smiled at him.

“What do you want then?” Naruto asked and shifted to accommodate him when Sasuke turned and pressed their fronts together, pushing a leg between his own. He was hot and hard and flushed a deep red, and Naruto wrapped an arm around him and pulled him in, rocking against him. Sasuke’s hand smoothed down his body and stopped on his ass, fingers brushing the edge of his crack.

“Can I touch you?” Sasuke whispered, dark eyes glittering in the light coming through the window, and Naruto swallowed, suddenly dry-mouthed, and nodded, stomach clenching and toes curling at the thought. Sasuke gave him a soft, reassuring smile and slipped between his buttocks, sliding over his entrance and sending a jolt of pleasure through his body. Naruto’s breath caught when the man leaned forward and started trailing his mouth down his chest, sucking lightly at his nipple.

He moaned and hitched his leg up, hooking it over Sasuke’s hip to give the man better access as he started to press against his hole. He gasped, hips jerking forward, when Sasuke slid one finger inside him with barely any resistance and started thrusting it in and out in slow but deep strokes.

“I really really want to be inside you,” Sasuke whispered against his skin and Naruto grinned breathlessly.

“How do you want me? Like this, hands and knees, on my b-" Naruto offered and Sasuke surged forward to claim his mouth again, in a heated mess of eager lips and slick tongues. Sasuke groaned into his mouth, mumbling something Naruto could not make out but he suspected he knew what Sasuke was complaining about and slid his hand into the man's hair, angling his head to deepen the kiss just that much more.

Naruto broke off with a cry when Sasuke pushed another finger inside him, whole body jolting with pleasure when the man touched his prostate. Sasuke buried his face against his neck and Naruto moaned, high and loud, when Sasuke sucked a stinging bruise into his skin. The man's cock was smearing precome over his hip, head wet and slippery, and Naruto knew by the smooth slide of his own that he was leaking just as much. They were both panting and Naruto had given up on keeping still, hips moving to meet Sasuke’s hand. He was clutching at Sasuke’s warm skin desperately, rocking him against himself.

He groaned in protest when Sasuke stopped and pulled out, leaning back with a pout. Sasuke kissed him the moment he could see him, holding him in place, and Naruto whined.

“Turn around,” Sasuke ordered when they broke and Naruto disentangled himself and twisted over, pressing back against Sasuke. He chuckled when Sasuke sucked in a loud breath through his teeth, rocking his ass against the man's erection that was nestled between his buttocks. “Hold still, would you?”

“Mmm, no. Hurry up,” Naruto replied, shifting into a comfortable position and wrapping a hand around himself, stroking slow but hard.

Sasuke growled, tugging at his exposed ear with his teeth, and Naruto hissed, eyes slipping shut in pleasure. He shuddered in anticipation when Sasuke moved away and he heard the bottle of lube being opened then yelped when Sasuke poured the lube directly onto his hole.

“Asshole!” Naruto cried, pulling away from the coldness, and Sasuke laughed at him, a firm hand on his hip stopping him from moving further away.

“Good to know you know your anatomy,” the man sniggered and Naruto rolled his eyes.

“Bastard,” he retorted then hissed when Sasuke dipped his fingers in the mess and pressed against his hole, back arching when the man pushed three fingers inside him. He was already loose and open but the excess lube made the movement nearly frictionless and Sasuke immediately started thrusting them in and out with a filthy squelching noise. Naruto keened, heat pooling heavily in his gut, cock jumping in his hand, and Sasuke hummed in appreciation.

“You look so good…” he mumbled and Naruto moaned deeply, letting go of his cock and pulling his top leg to his chest, wrapping his arm around it firmly as he exposed himself fully. Behind him, Sasuke swore, and Naruto started to chuckle, cutting himself off with a gasp when Sasuke pressed insistently against his prostate. Sasuke pressed his lips against his neck and demanded, “Tell me how it feels, Naruto.”

“It feels so g-good, _ah_ , oh god, Sasuke, it feels s-so good. It's so slick and wet and your fingers feel so good inside m-m _eeEE! Holy_ \- do that again!” Naruto gasped and Sasuke pulled his fingers almost all the way out and thrust them back in, hitting Naruto’s prostate dead-on. Naruto cried out again, clenching hard around Sasuke’s fingers. “ _Mmnn_ , fuck, _oh!_ Sasuke, ah, Sasuke, I want you in me, _now_.”

He was thankful Sasuke did not waste time teasing him about it and shivered when the man pulled out, moaning in protest even so. He hummed in pleasure when Sasuke pressed them flush together, pushing back against the man's warm chest. Sasuke kissed his shoulder and murmured against his skin,

“Ready?”

Naruto nodded, smiling as he tilted his head back against Sasuke’s shoulder, and moaned when the blunt head of the man's cock pressed against his puckered opening. They both sighed in pleasure when the head popped inside and Naruto arched against Sasuke, relishing the feeling as Sasuke filled him, stretching him open in one long smooth glide until he was breathless.

“Fuck,” Sasuke whispered, hands coming to rest on his hips, and moaned when he rocked his hips in tiny circles, barely moving as he adjusted to the feeling.

“God, you feel amazing,” Naruto murmured as Sasuke pressed sucking kisses over his shoulder.

“Good,” Sasuke mumbled decisively and Naruto smiled a little, reaching back to tangle his fingers in black, silky hair. Sasuke moved and hooked his arm under Naruto’s leg, pulling it completely flush against his chest. “You're really flexible.”

“Mmm... I do more than just run, y'know,” Naruto replied, rolling his hips experimentally, and humming at the slide as Sasuke hissed, hands clenching. Naruto continued to roll his hips in wider and wider movements until he pushed forward and slid back, moaning wantonly as Sasuke’s hard cock filled him again.

“Naruto…” Sasuke nearly whimpered and Naruto was pretty sure he would have fingertip shaped bruises later.

“Go ahead,” he murmured and Sasuke pulled back and pushed into him with a groan. Naruto could feel his whole body flush with heat as the man slowly built up speed and his own moans got progressively louder.

Naruto cried out with the first hard thrust then slipped into a continuous moan broken only by gasps as Sasuke set a hard and quick rhythm, pounding into him until their skin slapped together. He clenched his hand in Sasuke’s hair, only noticing just how hard his grip had become when Sasuke hissed and pressed back, rhythm stuttering.

“S-sorry,” Naruto mumbled, releasing him immediately, and Sasuke nipped at his shoulder between pants.

“‘S okay,” the man replied as Naruto curled his fingers in the covers, rucking them up as he writhed in pleasure, body taut and cock achingly hard between his legs.

Naruto cried out when Sasuke shifted and pressed against his prostate, clenching down. Sasuke swore and his hips stuttered in response as Naruto keened loudly. Naruto reached back, flailing a little until he could grab a handful of Sasuke’s ass, urging him on into harder, deeper strokes. Sasuke obliged, thrusting into him with nearly the same speed but putting as much force as he could muster behind each, making Naruto jolt every time.

“Naruto, _aah_ , I'm- I'm-" Sasuke groaned against his shoulder and Naruto could feel how he swelled and hardened within him, and whined as his own balls tightened and lifted close to his body.

“C-come in m-me,” he demanded, pushing back against Sasuke’s erratic thrusts, and Sasuke gasped and slammed into him, biting down on his shoulder hard enough to sting. Naruto cried out, the spike of pain overloading his system, and his entire body sized up, frozen in overwhelming pleasure for a second as he came hard. He heard and felt Sasuke come through a haze of bliss and a hoarse scream ringing in his ears, Sasuke’s loud gasps and moans barely audible over the thundering of his heart.

They collapsed together in an uncoordinated heap, and Naruto clenched around Sasuke’s softening erection with a satisfied grin. Sasuke gasped, pressing closer, and Naruto chuckled, pleased.

“You're a little demon,” Sasuke complained and Naruto wiggled his hips, nodding in agreement. Sasuke quickly grabbed his hips and held him still, muttering, “I'll slip out if you continue and I actually like this so could you _behave?”_

Naruto smiled and leaned back into Sasuke’s chest, pulling at the man's hand until Sasuke wrapped him up in his arms again.

“Was it as good as you imagined? Or, I dunno, fifty times better than that?” Naruto teased, leaning his head back on Sasuke’s shoulder, and Sasuke hummed quietly.

“More like two-"

“What!” Naruto cried indignantly and Sasuke held him still with force.

“-hundred. Moron, let me finish speaking,” Sasuke sighed and Naruto slumped back down with a soft noise of surprise.

“Really? You liked it?” he asked then grimaced and quickly corrected himself, adding, “I mean, not that I think you didn't, I’m just curious and it's always nice to get compliments, you know? Not that you don't get compliments, I'm sure you get lots, I just-"

“Jesus, don't you need to breathe?” Sasuke wondered, cutting him off mid-bluster, and Naruto blushed and pouted. Sasuke kissed his shoulder and then his jaw and finally his temple, then murmured, “It was fantastic, Naruto. You were fantastic. And yes, of course I enjoyed it.”

“Good,” Naruto sighed, tilting his head to the side and offering Sasuke more skin to kiss, then commented, “It was just, you seemed so surprised earlier when I asked if you could finger me so I thought… y’know, I don't remember what I thought. Well done.”

Sasuke chuckled and tugged gently at his ear with soft lips, trailing kisses down his neck to his spine.

“I'm a cross-dressing fem looking young gay man. How many guys do you think pick me up that would even consider letting me top them? I'll give you a hint, including you, one hand is still enough to count them all,” Sasuke replied, kissing each vertebra of his neck before sliding sideways to pepper soft, nearly ticklish, kisses over the bite mark he had left throbbing in Naruto’s shoulder.

“Four?” Naruto suggested, voice breathy as he reveled in the attention, and Sasuke snorted, apparently amused he had played along.

“You, and two other guys, where one of them was a very thirsty virgin. What about you? You seem comfortable switching all over the place but like I said, I've never seen you with a boyfriend?” Sasuke questioned and Naruto shrugged a little.

“I do sports. Do you know how horny sports people are? They hand out thousands of condoms at the Olympics.” Naruto chuckled for a moment, he still found it hopelessly funny, then added, “You're high on adrenaline and endorphins, so if someone is interested, a handjob in the shower or a quickie in the office isn't exactly unusual.”

Naruto gasped when Sasuke nipped sharply at his shoulder, shuddering at the deep rumble of the man's voice when he growled,

“None of that as long as we're together. I'll go nuts otherwise.”

“Only if you come along when I compete,” Naruto groaned, hands clutching at Sasuke’s arms, and Sasuke smirked.

“Sure, living in a comfy hotel room for a few days and being your fuck-partner doesn't sound bad,” he speculated and Naruto laughed and elbowed him gently, flushed.

“Is that what we are, fuck-buddies?” he asked softly, a bit of wary hesitation and heady hope leaking into his words, and Sasuke hooked his chin over his shoulder and tightened his arms around him until Naruto had to shift back into the man to not get squished.

“Only if you don't want to be official,” he answered, rubbing his thumbs in smooth, gentle circles over Naruto's skin.

“Do you?” Naruto asked, biting his lip, eyes shut against the potential hurt. Sasuke kissed his jaw and his cheek and the corner of his mouth repeatedly until Naruto turned his head and kissed him back.

“No. I want to dress you up and drag you to Itachi's club and parade you around, all 6 feet 3 inches of you on display but no one allowed to touch because you'd finally be mine,” Sasuke mumbled against his mouth, sucking at his lower lip between words and deep kisses. Naruto’s stomach clenched as a syrupy warmth pooled in his chest and Sasuke hissed then chuckled softly. “Can I assume you agree?”

“Yeah,” Naruto hummed then added, “I think I like that idea.”

“Hn,” Sasuke grunted as he bent to kiss his shoulder. “Can I pull out?”

“Mm. Could you grab the towel?” Naruto asked and Sasuke kissed his shoulder again and nodded, hair brushing across Naruto's skin. The man shifted back slowly and Naruto wrinkled his nose at the wet noise when he slipped free, body entirely relaxed and muscles loose.

He shifted to lie more on his front, sighing softly, and frowned when his stomach rumbled.

“I'm pretty hungry, do you wanna share dinner?” he asked as Sasuke rose from the bed, picking up the discarded towel from where it had been dropped. Naruto smiled when Sasuke carefully wiped him down before taking care of himself.

“Hn. I'm hungry too. It's a little after nine, if you were wondering,” Sasuke replied and Naruto groaned.

“No wonder I feel like I could eat a horse. What do you wanna get?” he asked, looking up at Sasuke and the man shrugged. Naruto hummed thoughtfully then suggested, “Chinese?”

“Shouldn't you eat something with more meat?” Sasuke asked as he ran his hands over Naruto's back, kneeling over him. Naruto groaned in pleasure and pushed back against Sasuke’s hands when he dug them into his back muscles and started kneading.

“I can make a shake later,” Naruto replied, voice muffled in the bedding, and Sasuke shifted and leaned forward.

“Should I order now? If we're lucky it'll be here within the hour,” he guessed and Naruto nodded, whining in protest when Sasuke moved away and got to his feet.

“Come back here,” Naruto pouted, staring after him when Sasuke left the room. He returned a moment later with his phone in his hand, already dialing a number.

“What do you want?” Sasuke asked, waving the phone through the air before pressing it to his ear.

“Spring rolls, goutie, chow mein and kung pao,” Naruto replied and Sasuke snorted but relayed the order, adding mai fun and panko tofu to the list. Naruto waved his arm through the air, making grabby motions, and Sasuke sat down on the edge of the bed as he finished ordering their food. The second he hung up, Naruto wrapped strong arms around his middle and pulled him down with a laugh at Sasuke’s undignified flail of surprise.

“Moron,” Sasuke grumbled as Naruto settled with him as the little spoon, pressed against his back.

“You love it,” Naruto teased and Sasuke blushed faintly, making him grin. Nuzzling his cheek against Sasuke’s shoulder, he asked, “What did you mean by finally earlier?”

“What?” Sasuke wondered, sounding confused, and Naruto kissed his shoulder, holding him close.

“You said I'd finally be yours. What does that mean? Except the obvious?” Naruto clarified and Sasuke tensed in his hold and probably stopped breathing if Naruto were to judge by how still he went. Worried, Naruto propped himself up and gently pulled at Sasuke’s shoulder until the man rolled over, on his back below him. Naruto almost flinched at the glare he got but he had known Sasuke for years and could see how hard he was clenching his jaw against the tremors. Reaching out, Naruto gently cupped Sasuke’s cheek in his hand and pressed their foreheads together, murmuring, “Hey, look, you don't have to answer. I don't want you to be upset.”

“I'm not upset,” Sasuke immediately protested and Naruto stroked his thumb over his cheekbone.

“You're practically crying. Last time I saw you like this, that fucking creep of a teacher was sexually harassing you,” Naruto replied, pushing the sharp spike of anger he always felt at the memory back down, and Sasuke tensed.

“How do you know about that?” he asked and Naruto leaned back, blinking at the suspicious confusion on Sasuke’s face.

“Because you told me? And I spoke to the headmaster the next day?” he replied and Sasuke absolutely blanched, going white.

“I told you? What the- when?” he asked and Naruto sighed and dropped down to lie beside him again. Sasuke twisted to face him, wide-eyed, and Naruto reached out to trace his features, relieved Sasuke let him.

“A little before the test period of senior year. You were really fucking stressed, remember? Neji took you out for drinks, I think, because you were pretty drunk when you came home. And, well, I asked what was wrong and you started screaming about snake paedophiles, AP classes, and fucked up test periods. Then you cried for an hour on the couch before you passed out,” Naruto told him, watching as Sasuke slowly flushed redder and redder with each sentence. Groaning, the man hid in his hands and stated,

“You carried me to bed, didn't you?”

“Yeah, with a small fight over a couch pillow.” Naruto smiled fondly and Sasuke groaned again.

“Fucking hell, I told him to not let me drink that much,” Sasuke swore and his manner and words clicked finally clicked in Naruto’s head. A grin tugging at his lips, he asked,

“You don't remember anything, do you? Not climbing the coffee table with the rainbow pillow when I tried to get you into bed, declaring yourself Queen and ruler of the house because I was clearly not gay enough? Or having me undress you like a kid cuz you were too tired to move anymore? Or-"

“Stop!” Sasuke demanded, groaning with mortification, and Naruto burst out laughing, pulling him closer until Sasuke was tucked against his chest, safe and warm and precious. “Fucking Neji. I barely remember that day whatsoever. The evening is a complete black-out.”

“I figured,” Naruto replied, playing with Sasuke’s hair with a content smile. Sasuke moved around until he had wrapped his arms hard around Naruto’s middle, face still pressed into his chest.

“I might like you a bit. A lot. Y’know?” Sasuke mumbled into his skin and Naruto smoothed a hand down his spine, kneading circles into the small of his back.

“Same. I've had a crush on you since I was, oh, I don't know, seventeen?” he replied, smiling down at Sasuke when the man tilted his head back to look at him. Sasuke stared for a long while and Naruto eventually stilled, smile wavering. Nervous, he murmured, “What?”

“I'm in love with you,” Sasuke stated, firm and soft at once, and Naruto relaxed again, smiling returning full force.

“I know. I love you too.”

Sasuke nodded and Naruto grinned at the blush spreading across his skin, coloring his cheeks bright red. Sasuke hid against his chest again with an embarrassed groan and Naruto laughed and kissed his hair.

“Is that why you broke up with that last girl?” Sasuke asked, pressing his lips against his skin, trailing them across his chest. Naruto hummed, tangling his fingers in Sasuke’s hair again.

“Yeah, but that was months ago and we never slept together. It all felt wrong.” Naruto sighed, pressing Sasuke closer to his body, and the man shifted until he was lying halfway on top of him. Naruto rolled onto his back to accommodate him and Sasuke immediately moved to cover him, folding his arms across Naruto’s chest, propping himself up a little to look at him. Naruto smiled and traced Sasuke’s jaw with gentle fingers.

“It felt wrong?” Sasuke asked, eyes warm, and Naruto chuckled, flushing at the memory.

“Well, first of all, I just couldn’t get it up. Kinda put a damper on the whole sex thing.” He laughed and Sasuke rolled his eyes. “And I kept thinking about you. Not while having sex, that’s just wrong, but in general. And I realized I’d have to do something about all these feelings because I was falling more in love with you, not less, apparently.”

“What were you going to do?” Sasuke asked, curious, and Naruto grinned.

“Ask you out on a date. I’ve just been trying to gather courage enough to get the words out,” Naruto answered and Sasuke was silent for a while, a small and sweet smile on his face as he looked at him. Naruto figured he looked just about as besotted himself.

“I don’t know whether to rejoice or complain, because that was really nice sex, but I’ve wanted to date you for years,” Sasuke finally murmured and Naruto burst out laughing, wheezing under Sasuke’s weight.

“Christ, don’t worry, I’ll take you on so many dates you’ll beg to stay home,” Naruto swore, beaming, and Sasuke chuckled softly, nodding a little, obviously pleased.

They both jumped when the doorbell rang and looked towards the door in confusion.

“That can't possibly be our food. I ordered like 10 minutes ago,” Sasuke said and Naruto made a noise of agreement.

“Off. I'll go check who it is,” he replied and Sasuke moved aside, letting him up.

Naruto sat up and grimaced at the wetness running down his ass, grabbing the towel and wiping himself off roughly. He would just have to shower again, but later. Tugging a pair of boxers on and the jeans discarded on a chair from yesterday, he ran a hand through his hair and made his way to the front door.

“Yes?” he said, swinging it open, and Sakura gaped at him like a deer frozen in headlights. Surprised, Naruto asked, “Sakura? What are you doing here?”

Sakura continued to gape at him in astonishment, eyes darting over his shoulders and down his chest, then she settled on his face and immediately scowled.

“Holy hell, Naruto, you could just have said you were getting some! Don’t just ignore me for four hours, you ass!” she cried and Naruto flushed, rubbing the back of his neck.

“I’m sorry, Sakura-chan, I forgot we were going for pizza and I haven’t had my phone with me,” he mumbled, chastised, and Sakura snorted in disbelief and rolled her eyes, arms crossed over her chest.

“Clearly,” she replied dryly, arching an eyebrow. “You look like you got mauled by a wild animal. When did you get home?”

“Uh, I, uh, I never left, actually,” Naruto replied, avoiding answering directly, and Sakura looked surprised.

“A booty call?” she asked and Naruto hesitated, glancing over his shoulder, and Sakura gasped. Leaning forward, she hissed, “Are they still _here?”_

“Uh, yeah.” Naruto nodded and Sakura’s eyes lit up with unholy glee.

“Who is it? And wow, they really like to bite,” she remarked, trying to see further into the apartment and Naruto shifted to block her view awkwardly.

“Yeah. Sakura-chan, how about we catch up later instead, I sho-” he did not get further before warm arms slid around his middle, making him jump and gasp because he had not heard Sasuke approach, and Sasuke pressed himself flushed against his back, hooking his chin over his shoulder to stare at Sakura with mild interest.

“Oh. My. God! You’re sleeping together?” Sakura exclaimed and Naruto glanced down at Sasuke who looked back, blinking slowly. Grinning, Naruto answered,

“Yeah, we are.”

“Since when?” Sakura asked eagerly and Naruto looked back at her, well aware she would be throwing herself on the phone to spread the news.

“Uh, today?” he replied and leaned back against Sasuke’s chest when the man shifted, hands sliding down his sides to his hips. He bit his tongue to stop a soft moan when Sasuke started to play with his belt-loops, tugging gently at them.

“Did you need something, Sakura?” Sasuke asked, his chest vibrating against Naruto’s back, and Sakura gave him a knowing look, probably picking up on the slight impatience in his voice.

“No, not really, now that I know Naruto isn’t in a ditch somewhere with a broken leg,” she replied and Naruto felt a sharp stab of guilt and pouted at her.

“Then see you at uni,” Sasuke stated with finality and Sakura winked at them.

“Sure! Have fun,” she sing-songed teasingly and Naruto groaned and hid in his hands as Sasuke grunted,

“Hn. Thanks.”

The moment the door clicked shut and Sasuke shot the bolt home, Naruto turned and switched their positions, pinning him against the wall.

“You realize the cat is truly out of its bag now, right?” he asked as he pressed Sasuke’s wrists against the wood, raking his eyes over the man who wore not a thread, cock half-mast.

“Hn,” Sasuke smirked, arching towards him, and Naruto grinned, rolling his eyes.

“Okay then. I need something to drink, do you want anything?” he asked, letting go of Sasuke and stepping away, snorting with amusement at his obvious disappointment.

“Sex?” Sasuke suggested, arching an eyebrow, and Naruto laughed and headed for the kitchen.

“I’m having orange juice. Do you want water?” he asked, hearing Sasuke follow with an annoyed huff of breath.

“Hn.”

“Come on,” Naruto urged, holding a hand out behind him, and beamed when Sasuke quickened his steps and took it. He let go when they entered the kitchen and Sasuke jumped up to sit on the bench beside the fridge, watching him get their glasses. Naruto smiled at him as he filled one with cold water and the other with the orange juice he got from the fridge, handing over Sasuke’s and then sweeping his own before refilling it with water and sweeping that as well. He set it down with a loud sigh of satisfaction and Sasuke snorted at him, sipping his water.

“You could drink at a normal speed,” he suggested drily and Naruto shrugged, putting the juice away again.

“Nah. You finished?” he asked and Sasuke looked surprised.

“Why?”

“Because I want to make you come and then fill you and have you come again,” Naruto replied, grinning, and his grin only widened as he watched Sasuke flush red, all the way down his neck and over his chest.

“Okay,” Sasuke breathed, setting the glass down without looking, wide and dark eyes locked on Naruto as he shifted forward on the bench, reaching out.

Naruto moved Sasuke's glass into the sink as he stepped in between Sasuke's spread knees, cupping his jaw in his free hand and bringing him in for a deep kiss. Sasuke’s thighs pressed against his hips and Naruto lifted them higher, pulling them around his waist, and Sasuke groaned into the kiss when he wrapped his hand around his hard cock.

“You're beautiful,” Naruto murmured against his lips and Sasuke rolled his eyes, clutching at his shoulders as he started stroking him slowly.

“No more than you,” he replied, voice fond and exasperated at the same time, and Naruto smiled, smoothing his hand over the silky head. Sasuke shuddered and made a soft noise of pleasure, eyes half-mast.

“Could I get you a skirt? Something with lots of fabric and lace? And a tie-knot blouse? You'd look so good in it,” Naruto asked and Sasuke flushed again, from more emotion than arousal this time, and ducked down to press his face against Naruto chest.

“I'll hit you if it's pink,” he mumbled, breath hot against Naruto's skin, and the blond kissed the top of his head with an affectionate smile.

“No, I was thinking something either burgundy red and black, or white and pastel blue or perhaps navy. What do you like?” he asked and Sasuke kissed a trail of fire over his chest, licking the circular bruise he had left from his biting, and Naruto leaned his head sideways to offer him more space with a happy hum.

“I haven't thought so much about what I like, more what I look hot in. A-line dresses and long sleeves don't fit the criteria,” Sasuke murmured against his skin and Naruto frowned and stopped moving to lean back and look at him. Sasuke did not meet his gaze.

“You want to though, don’t you? Wear soft and pretty clothes?” Naruto asked, cupping his jaw and lifting his chin until Sasuke met his gaze. He looked vulnerable, as if he had revealed a part of himself he had not meant to, but he nodded with a small shrug and Naruto pulled him into a tight hug. “You can wear whatever you want, Sasuke. I don't care, as long as you're comfortable. Also, you look hot in anything, including pyjamas and oversized knitted sweaters.”

Sasuke laughed softly and pressed a kiss against his neck, hands smoothing down his back.

“You should know, shouldn't you? With the amount of staring you do,” Sasuke teased and Naruto growled playfully, running his fingers over Sasuke's cock. Sasuke gasped and pressed forward, into him, as Naruto murmured,

“And here I thought I was being sneaky.”

“Mmn, not even close,” Sasuke moaned, legs tightening around his waist, and Naruto rocked forward, grinding his bulging pants against Sasuke’s bare bottom. Sasuke's breath hitched and he jumped in Naruto’s gentle hold, hands suddenly at the top of his fly.

“Leave them on. One of us will have to get the food later,” Naruto instructed and Sasuke almost pouted, fingers dipping inside the waistband all the same.

“You can put them back on,” he argued and Naruto laughed, shaking his head slightly. He started stroking Sasuke faster, smoothing his free hand down his side, and Sasuke leaned back a little on the counter, a hand stretched out behind him for support.

“Would you like me to get the lube?” Naruto murmured, watching his hand move over Sasuke's member through half-lidded eyes, warmth pooling in his stomach again as the man pressed into his touch.

“Nnmm… no, use oil,” Sasuke ordered, giving him a small smirk, and Naruto hummed, pressing closer as he tightened his grip and sped up the moment of his hand.

“Olive?” Naruto asked softly, leaning forward to kiss him, and Sasuke’s thighs tightened around his waist in a squeeze as the man tugged at his bottom lip gently.

“We don't have any other, dumbass,” Sasuke murmured, eyes dancing, and Naruto grinned affectionately.

“Yeah, yeah, I just wanted to make sure,” he replied, letting go of Sasuke who made a noise of protest to open the cabinet right next to them.

He got the oil and opened the bottle, smirking at Sasuke who arched an eyebrow challengingly, then poured it over Sasuke's abdomen and cock in revenge for the lube. Sasuke hissed and the muscles under the oil jumped, then he chuckled and arched luxuriously as Naruto dragged his fingers through the slippery mess. Naruto watched with parted lips as he trailed the oil down Sasuke's body, smoothing his hand down the junction of his thigh and groin to cup his balls and roll them gently in his palm.

“You're insufferable,” Sasuke mumbled, breath coming in pants, and Naruto hummed softly, still focused on watching as Sasuke spread his legs, propping his feet up on the edge of the counter. Naruto quested further, eager fingers slipping lower until he was resting against Sasuke's hole, rubbing over it lightly. Sasuke moaned, hands twitching on the countertop as Naruto pressed against him more firmly, and pushed against him, murmuring, “Come on.”

“Fine,” Naruto breathed, pulling away to drag his fingers through the oil pooled on Sasuke’s abdomen again, then pushed a finger into him in an easy slide. Sasuke sighed with pleasure, eyes falling shut, as Naruto stretched him open, one finger becoming two then three.

He jumped when Naruto wrapped his free hand around his cock and started stroking him, quick and firm, and Sasuke did not stand a chance, succumbing to the swell of pleasure with a soft groan. He moaned helplessly as Naruto continued to open him up, sensitive nerves hair triggered, and the blond leaned down, scattering kisses across his thighs.

“Mmm.. N-Naruto,” Sasuke moaned, half-protesting, half-begging for more, and Naruto looked up, eyes dark and deep, and Sasuke wanted to drown in the desire in them.

“Can I fuck you?” Naruto asked quietly, mouth wet over his skin, and Sasuke nodded quickly, stomach clenching with want.

“Y-yeah,” Sasuke answered, flushing, and Naruto looked at him, watching his sphincter twitch around his fingers.

“Can I-"

“Yeah.” Sasuke nodded again and Naruto glanced up at him with a soft grin and finished his sentence,

“-go bareback?”

Sasuke nodded still and Naruto sucked a trail of hickeys into his skin, groin to knee, and Sasuke shuddered when the man touched his prostate again.

“Here? Or in bed?” Naruto asked and Sasuke groaned in exasperation and slight frustration, head falling back.

“You expect me to walk like this?” he grumbled and Naruto shook his head, pulling out and hooking his arms under Sasuke's knees, pulling him closer to the edge with a predatory grin that smothered the undignified yelp Sasuke almost let out in his surprise.

“No, I expect to carry you,” Naruto replied and Sasuke rolled his eyes but wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck.

“Fine. Take me to bed then,” he demanded and Naruto smiled and just. Picked him up.

Sasuke might have swooned a little.

Naruto carried him to their bedroom with long steps, letting him down on the bed, and Sasuke grabbed onto his jeans and kept him there long enough to undo them. Naruto started to wriggle out of them-

and the doorbell rang. Sasuke threw his head back with an exasperated groan as Naruto straightened, grabbing the towel and wiping the oil off roughly.

“Fuck,” Sasuke grumbled, scooting up on the bed, and Naruto threw him a quick grin.

“It's just the food, I'll be back in a flash,” he promised and Sasuke rolled his eyes and shooed him out.

Naruto thanked the delivery man and tipped him generously, accepting the friendly teasing he got for the marks Sasuke had left behind goodnaturedly. He locked the door again then carried the food into the kitchen, putting it down on the counter and then emptying the cartoons into bowls, well aware it might be a while before they actually got around to eating it. He preferred if his dinner did not taste like paper.

He left everything out on the counter then removed his pants as he walked back towards his bedroom, almost face-planting on the floor a couple of times in the process, grinning expectantly.

“Sasuke, do you-!” Naruto stopped speaking with a choked noise, steps faltering as he stared at his bed, pants dangling forgotten from his hand.

Sasuke had moved the covers and pillows around to create a little nest that suited him and was lying in the middle of the bed. Hips in the air, a bunch of pillows propped underneath him, he was pleasuring himself with both hands, one rolling and smoothing over his balls and the other three-digits knuckle deep within him.

“You were taking too long,” Sasuke panted, voice high and breathless, smirking at him over his shoulder. Naruto breathed out harshly, dropping his pants and tugging his boxers off as well, then crawled up the bed and caught Sasuke’s wrists, holding him perfectly still as he leaned over him.

“So you’re so hungry for it you couldn’t hold on for five fucking minutes? Hmm?” Naruto rumbled, lips hovering over a pale shoulder, and Sasuke arched towards him with a gasp. “Do you want me to fill you? Or should I watch as you get yourself off, all on display for me? Should I hold you down and fuck you silly? Or do you want it slow and sweet? Or maybe I could get you open enough to take my whole hand?”

“N-Naruto…” Sasuke stuttered as he scattered soft kisses over his shoulder, slowly pulling Sasuke’s hands away until he could catch his wrists in one hand and press them against the small of his back. Sasuke mumbled something incoherent into the pillow and Naruto tugged at his ear with his lips, voice low and hoarse as he ordered,

“Tell me how you want it.”

“S-slow and deep until you're almost coming, th-then hard and f-fast,” Sasuke mumbled, the flush on his cheeks spreading down his neck and over his shoulders as well, and Naruto ground his forehead against his back with a groan.

“Holy hell, love,” he murmured, letting go of Sasuke's wrists, not expecting Sasuke to actually answer.

“That was really embarrassing so if you could just hurry up,” Sasuke whined, voice small and high with emotion, and Naruto kissed his ear and the edge of his hot cheek until Sasuke twisted around and kissed him back.

“Do you want to turn around?” Naruto murmured and Sasuke nodded after a brief pause. Moving back, Naruto watched him twist over then laid down between Sasuke's invitingly spread legs and held him close as Sasuke wrapped his arms around him in return. Naruto kissed his cheek and breathed,“You're gorgeous.”

“Shut it,” Sasuke replied, petulant with lingering embarrassment, and Naruto chuckled and shifted until his cock rested lightly against Sasuke’s wet hole and rocked his hips gently. He smiled when Sasuke's breath hitched in anticipation.

“Where's-" he started to ask but Sasuke pressed the tube of lube against his arm before he could finish. Grinning, Naruto pushed himself up and took it, spreading a generous dollop over himself, gasping at the coldness. Sasuke ran his hands over his chest impatiently, clever fingers trailing through the hairs and dancing over his nipples, sending little jolts of pleasure through him.

Naruto grasped himself then glanced up at Sasuke, asking for permission, and Sasuke smiled slightly and nodded, hands coming to a rest on his shoulders. Naruto bit his lip in concentration as he positioned himself, stomach clenching with want as the head of his cock slipped against Sasuke’s wet opening.

“I s-swear to _God_ , Naruto-” Sasuke warned him, hands clenching, and Naruto took a deep breath and pushed inside in a long, slow slide that nearly undid him. Glancing up when he could breathe again, Naruto smiled at Sasuke’s rapturous expression, head tilted back and eyes closed, hands lax over his shoulders. Naruto laid down on top of him and smoothed his dry hand over Sasuke's hair, throat thick with affection, feeling the man’s cock twitch and press up against his stomach.

He hardly dared to move, overwhelmed by the slick, soft heat surrounding him, gripping him tightly, and Sasuke kept twitching against his stomach, so Naruto figured he did not mind the wait too much. Once he did not feel like he was precariously close to the edge, he rocked his hips carefully and Sasuke gasped, arms tightening around his chest. Naruto froze, concerned, but then Sasuke angled his hips up to meet him with a soft noise of pleasure. Smiling, Naruto kissed his shoulder and repeated the motion, moving in wider and wider circles as Sasuke made small sounds he did not even seem aware of, breathless whines, giggles and moans that were barely audible.

Naruto was pretty sure it was the sexiest, hottest thing he had ever heard.

Shifting, he pulled back slightly and sunk back inside Sasuke in a smooth glide that made him bite his lip again. Sasuke’s cock pressed up against his stomach as he moved and he gasped with every movement. Naruto mumbled a curse then moved until he could pull his knees up, spreading Sasuke’s thighs wide and leaning over him. Looking down at him as Sasuke reached out and held on to his own legs, Naruto grinned softly.

“Ready?” he murmured and Sasuke smiled slightly, arching an eyebrow as he nodded.

“Are you?” he teased and Naruto chuckled then pulled back and sank forward in a deep, slow thrust, per request. Sasuke gasped and his cock twitched up again, flooding Naruto with warm satisfaction, as he repeated the move.

“Good?” he asked as he set a steady rhythm, making sure their hips met each time, and Sasuke sucked in a deep breath, eyes shut and gnawing on his lower lip.

“Y-yeah, really good,” he mumbled back and Naruto moved to put more weight behind each thrust, earning a yelp and a half-smothered giggle.

“L-like that?” he breathed and Sasuke nodded quickly, lips parting with his gasps and one hand falling away to twist in the sheets.

Naruto shut his eyes, entranced by the heat of Sasuke’s body, pulling him in with every move of their bodies. He focused on adhering to Sasuke’s wishes and shifted slightly to gain a better angle as he thrust forward and Sasuke made a half-choked noise, something between a shout and a gasp. Naruto glanced up as he repeated the move, watching Sasuke’s features contort with pleasure, eyebrows knitting as his mouth dropped open in a helpless whine. Naruto’s rhythm stuttered in response and Sasuke opened his eyes, meeting his gaze, and Naruto swore.

“Fucking hell,” he cursed as he stopped moving and Sasuke frowned - about to protest, Naruto was sure - when he hooked one of the man’s legs over his arm and shifted forward, sinking in deeper and drawing a loud moan from him instead. Naruto made sure he had a good hold before he demanded, “Gimme your hand.”

“W-why?” Sasuke mumbled but he reached up and entwined their fingers. Naruto leaned forward to put his weight on their hands, pressing them into the mattress next to Sasuke’s head, then drew back and thrust forward again, quickly building a brutal rhythm.

“C-cuz I wanna hold it,” Naruto panted but he was not sure Sasuke had heard him answer over his own moans until the man squeezed his hand tightly. The fast pace felt amazing, yet it was Sasuke’s high moans and breathless laughter that had him hurtling towards the edge. Balls drawing close to his body as he swelled, he gasped, “I-I’m com-ming, c-can I?”

Sasuke nodded, quick jerks of his head as he squeezed his hand again, and Naruto was gone, slamming forward twice before he came with a full-body shudder, Sasuke’s jumbled words of pleasure ringing in his ears as the man arched up into his chest half-a-moment later. Naruto gasped as Sasuke clenched around him, shaking as slick cum splashed between them, and he could feel Sasuke’s heart hammering from within, racing his own.

Naruto eased his leg down then collapsed on top of him when Sasuke fell back against the mattress, both their chests heaving. Naruto looked up when Sasuke started giggling and watched as he leaned his head back and laughed freely, relaxed and content. Naruto smiled widely, biting his tongue to keep his eyes from watering from happiness, and smoothed his hand over Sasuke’s soft skin before wriggling both arms underneath the man to grip his shoulders, holding him tightly.

“Okay, I give, that _is_ the best sex I’ve ever had,” Sasuke murmured, arms coming to rest around his chest, and Naruto beamed, kissing his collarbone.

“Awesome,” he replied and Sasuke hummed, sounding happy. Naruto shifted slowly, carefully, until he could look Sasuke in the eyes.

“Do you want to go out with me?” he asked, serious and hopeful and much more confident, and Sasuke blushed and smiled, curling together shyly.

“Yeah,” he murmured and Naruto kissed him gently, peppered his swollen lips with small kisses until Sasuke cupped the back of his head in his palm and held him still long enough to kiss him properly.

“Awesome,” he repeated, grinning, and Sasuke chuckled softly.

“Hn. Shower. I feel soaked,” the man murmured and Naruto nodded and straightened, shifting backwards carefully until he slipped free with a wet sound. Sasuke sighed and stretched as Naruto leaned over the edge of the bed and got the towel, again, and wiped himself down quickly.

“Want me to carry you?” Naruto offered as he held the towel out and Sasuke looked up at him in obvious surprise.

“How do you still have strength to even offer?” he wondered, incredulous, and Naruto grinned and rose from the bed.

“I’ve been training to join this event called Gruelling, it’s a highly competitive obstacle course. It looks super fun!” he replied and Sasuke groaned and scooted to the edge of the bed, lifting an arm and arching an eyebrow expectantly. Naruto chuckled and leaned down, making sure he had a firm hold on the man before he braced himself and straightened. Sasuke hummed, laying his head on his shoulder as he started walking towards their bathroom.

“Are you telling me I’ll have to fly to Europe?” Sasuke asked and Naruto shook his head, dropping a kiss on top of his head.

“New Zealand, actually,” he answered and Sasuke groaned.

“That’s a bloody long flight,” he complained and Naruto chuckled, tightening his hold as he nudged the bathroom door open.

“Yeah, I know,” he murmured as he helped Sasuke stand, guiding the wobbly man into the shower and joining him after getting them a couple of towels from their stash in the cabinet. Sasuke caught him around the waist and pulled him in to kiss him, a soft and gentle reassurance that slowly turned deep and sensual.

Naruto looked at him curiously when Sasuke pulled back, hands resting on his hips, and Sasuke gave him a crooked smirk and asked,

“When are we leaving?”

Naruto grinned and kissed him again then, as Sasuke got the showerhead and turned the water on, answered,

“5th of September. Dad, Jiraya and Tsunade are going with me, as usual.”

“Hn. I figured. Are you sure I can join you? You tend to be rather busy when you’re about to compete,” Sasuke mused and Naruto shrugged, frowning as he hugged Sasuke tightly, plastering himself over the man’s back.

“I can’t promise I’ll be around a lot, but I’d love to come back to you,” he replied, honest and heartfelt, and felt rather than saw Sasuke flush. He had no chance to tease the man before Sasuke turned and drowned him in hot water, making him splutter as he reached up to wrangle the nozzle away, laughing.

“That’s fine,” Sasuke said as he choose a shampoo-conditioner combo and worked it into his hair while Naruto grabbed the unscented soap and washed off thoroughly, grimacing as he carefully rubbed the sticky, slick cum away from his body. Sasuke gave him a pointed look, hands buried in soap suds and his hair, and commented, “We could use condoms, you know.”

Naruto blushed and rolled his eyes, grabbing the showerhead and washing off the soap and then washing through his sweaty hair before giving it back.

“I’m just sore and embarrassed, okay?” he grumbled, red to the tips of his ears, and Sasuke chuckled.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be amazed if I can walk tomorrow,” he murmured and Naruto groaned, leaning his head back.

“You’re not helping,” he whined and Sasuke just laughed at him again. “Hey, I’m gonna get out and heat up our food. Yes, I’ll make a shake, too.”

“Hn,” Sasuke grunted but there was a small smile curving his lips and Naruto shook his head fondly then ducked out of the shower and wiped himself dry before wrapping the towel securely around his hips. He closed the door to the bathroom as he left, well aware Sasuke preferred both hotter water and air than he did.

He fetched clean boxers and a pair of sweatpants, foregoing a t-shirt in favor of getting the food warm a little faster. He was heating up the last bowl of chow mein while chugging his protein shake when Sasuke walked by, heading for his own room.

“Hey, do you wanna watch a movie?” Naruto called after him, getting chopsticks, glasses, and a large pitcher with cold water ready on a tray.

“Sure,” Sasuke shouted back, the sound muffled through his door, and Naruto wondered why he had closed it. He shrugged it off and put their food on the coffee table in front of the couch, flopping down and switching the screen on, accessing their shared movie viewer. He was flicking through the suggestions with little interest, waiting impatiently for Sasuke to get there so they could eat, when Sasuke opened the door.

Naruto dropped the remote as he took in Sasuke who was wearing a oversized lilac hoodie and what looked like a thick fleece pyjamas in a soft apricot underneath it. Sasuke’s steps faltered halfway to the couch and he frowned, shoulders hunching defensively as he mumbled,

“I c-”

“Come here,” Naruto demanded, holding his arms out, and Sasuke wavered then sighed and dropped down beside him. Naruto pulled him into a tight hug, shoving his face into his neck to breathe in his scent, and Sasuke’s arms came up to wrap around him in return after a moment.

“Naruto?” Sasuke asked quietly and Naruto drew a deep breath and looked up, smiling bashfully.

“Sorry, you’re just-, really really cute, okay? You look so soft and fluffy and shit, I want to cuddle you so bad but I think I’ll die if I don’t get to eat-”

“Shut up,” Sasuke interrupted him, shoving a bowl of rice at him with one hand, and Naruto leaned back and took it with a grin, noting that the man was blushing again as Sasuke picked up the remote and turned on a movie.

Naruto had emptied two bowls by the time Sasuke started to eat after setting the volume and display to his liking. Naruto nabbed a spring roll from him and Sasuke rolled his eyes and pushed the bowl closer but hoarded the tofu, slapping Naruto’s chopsticks away whenever he tried to get some.

“Come on, I’ll trade you some chow mein,” Naruto wheedled and Sasuke frowned at him.

“No. I would’ve taken some if I wanted any,” he replied and Naruto pouted, chewing a piece of kung pao.

“Meanie.”

“Hn.” Sasuke shrugged and Naruto grumbled as he finished the goutie. He glanced at the movie Sasuke had picked and had to do a double take.

“Silverfang? But you hate it, why on Earth would you- oh. That’s… really sweet,” he finished, grinning like a loon at Sasuke who refused to meet his gaze, and Naruto leaned over a kissed his cheek gently, then left him alone, touched.

Naruto finished eating and set his bowl and chopsticks down with a content sigh, leaning back in the couch as he watched the Akita Inu pup on the screen. Sasuke eventually joined him, leaning into his side, and Naruto lost all interest in the anime when the man curled up against him.

“Hey,” he murmured softly and Sasuke tilted his head back, looking at him questioningly. “How about we go to bed?”

“Hn.” Sasuke nodded, straightening again, and Naruto nabbed the remote and switched the anime and the screen off. Sasuke frowned at the bowls on the table as he rose and Naruto held a hand out and murmured,

“We can deal with them tomorrow. It’s nearly one in the morning.”

Sasuke nodded and took his hand, leading the way to the bathroom so they could brush their teeth. Naruto stayed as Sasuke untangled his hair, hugging the man while dodging the brush. They took turns using the toilet and Naruto flicked the lights off in the apartment while he waited for Sasuke.

“Hey, where are we sleeping? And, uh, are we sleeping together or separately?” Naruto asked when the man emerged and Sasuke frowned at him and grabbed his hand again.

“Don’t be stupid, of course we’re sleeping together. And in my room,” he stated and Naruto smiled and lifted Sasuke’s hand to kiss his knuckles, grinning at the embarrassed huff it earned him.

“I’m really glad you kissed me,” he murmured as Sasuke pushed the door to his room open and the man glanced back at him, wry smile in place.

“I’m glad you wanted me to,” he replied quietly and Naruto chuckled softly.

“Yeah.”

Sasuke threw the covers back and crawled to the inner side of the queen sized bed, glancing up at him questioningly.

“Something wrong?”

“No,” Naruto replied, shaking his head, then smiled and said, “I’m just amazed this is actually happening.”

“Hn,” Sasuke grunted as he flopped down, turning towards the wall, and Naruto pulled his clothes off and slid in beside him. He tugged the covers up around them and made sure Sasuke was completely covered, well aware the man got cold easily, then pushed his left arm under the pillows and laid down properly. He wrapped his right arm around Sasuke’s middle, pulling him back against his chest until they were tucked together, and Sasuke breathed out a soft sigh as Naruto kissed the nape of his neck. They lay in silence for a while then Sasuke breathed, “I love you.”

Warmth spreading through him, Naruto hugged him tighter, smiled, and whispered,

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Phew. Took a few weeks, I've forgotten what inspired me to write it, and I got a lesbian to read gay porn. I'm proud.  
> Constructive criticism welcome, please point out spelling/grammar errors. This is unbeta'd and English is not my first language.
> 
> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> Ps. Is this a 'porn with plot', or a 'porn without plot'? Lemme know. Ds.


End file.
